


En Tu Cumpleaños

by princessvirgo



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvirgo/pseuds/princessvirgo
Summary: Solo cumplía un año más, cierto? entonces porque hacer tanto drama de ello?





	En Tu Cumpleaños

solo cumplía un año más, cierto? entonces porque hacer tanto drama de ello?

y ahora? - You apenas y había despegado el ojo esa mañana y no fue por deseo propio, no claro que no. desde muy temprano había escuchado ruidos que le perturbaron el sueño a tal nivel de tener salir de su habitación y averiguar quién demonios hacia el ruido infernal. Pero oh sorpresa, medio mundo de idol's de Tsukino estaban en los dormitorios moviéndose de un lado a otro, de manera apresurada -

Ah! buenos días You - Arata que caminaba por allí se detuvo al ver al pelirrojo -

Porque tanto alboroto? - cuestiono y señalo a los demás moverse sin molestarse siquiera en notar su presencia -

Es 8 de enero - respondió, e iba a seguir su camino si no fuera porque You lo detuvo -

y eso que tiene que ver? - se cruzó de brazos -

Enserio no sabes? - arata mantuvo su cara de "me vale" más había sorpresa en su voz -

No y porque demonios hay una estatua de Haji...- como un rayo la neurona aun dormida de You reacciono - es el cumpleaños de Hajime - murmuro sorprendido -

Exacto - Arata nuevamente iba a seguir su camino cuando se detuvo y miro a You - quieres venir? Todos nos estamos reuniendo en la sala general de los dormitorios de Tsukino - informo para luego seguir su camino -

Y eso? - el pelirrojo no entendía él porque todos se estaban reuniendo allí -

***M***

Qué demonios? - antes de ir a donde Arata le dijera, le echó un vistazo a todo el lugar para ver cómo había quedado para el cumpleaños de Hajime y se sorprendió de la dedicación que le habían puesto -

Ah?! Buenos días You -Kai se acercó a saludar -

Porque todos están aquí y que pasa con ellos? - Pregunto de inmediato, pues se le hacía extraño lo que vio al llegar -

Un concurso - Arata respondió como si nada -

Para qué? - sus ojos lilas se fijaron en las adaptaciones que había sufrido la sala para ese evento que todo los allí presente estaban presenciando -

Hace unos días habían quedado que se serviría para la fiesta de Hajime, pero ayer hubo un pequeño desacuerdo - informo Mamoru -

Tan pequeño que llevo a esto - intervino Ryota -

Como sea, la cosa aquí es que quedaron en que todos los que querían prepararían algo y el plato que más le guste al Rey ganaba - concluyo Kai -

Hajime no sabe de esto, cierto? - You se golpeó la cara con frustración, esto era común o solo para los Idol's de Tsukino era común -

No. El rey aun duerme - rio Haru -

Y porque no me entere de nada? - cuestiono a los que le habían hablado -

Se lo dirías - informo Koi -

Oye que insinúas que...también cocinaras Haru? - miro con sorpresa al rubio -

Sí, quiero ver la cara de Hajime cuando sepa que el plato que eligió es mío - sonrió con cierta travesura -

Puedes creerlo y cuando quedamos, el que cocina soy yo...- se quejó Kai - Eso es injusticia - Rui le palmeo la espalda, mientras Kai fingía llanto -

Es que Kai cocina mejor - alego el rubio -

Enserio - You rodo lo ojos al ver a esos. Era enserio? -

Vámonos Koi - Kakeru jalo al peli rosa - debemos presentar el evento - los ojos dorados del representante de diciembre brillaron. Eso sin dudar era una diversión para ellos -

Y entonces solo están para observar? - You pregunto a los demás miembros de los grupos de Tsukino allí observado, incluso algunos que nunca parecían tener interés en esas cosas -

Sabes lo que son los celos, no? - los gemelos de Quell contestaron en coro y con cierta diversión de ver a los mayores así -

Si pero...- algo se removió en su interior al ver a Yoru, SU Yoru en medio de la competencia. Una competencia para saber quién cocinaba mejor para el Rey - no puedo creerlo? Que tiene Hajime?! - Sora puso un punto más en su lista de quienes hicieron esa pregunta -

***M***

Ojos violetas se abrieron con calma. Cuanto había dormido ese día? Sea la hora que sea, su cuerpo había caído rendido después de una semana sin parar, los comerciales, Shun, eventos sociales, Shun, programas, Shun dramas, Shun, Six Gravity y Shun, era razonable que se quedara sin fuerza al final del día y como ese día era feriado, pues no había problema en que se levantara tan tarde.

Se dio una ducha con calma, buscando que el agua llevara todo rastro de cansancio. Se vistió con calma, fue en ese momento que noto algo extraño. Haru lo había ido a buscarlo, Shun tampoco, y eso era preocupante. Donde estaban todos, porque la estancia de Six Gravity estaba en silencio.

Donde se han metido todos? - pensó al no haber encontrado a nadie desde que saliera de su habitación. Bueno, sea cual sea la razón para que nadie este, decidió salir. Tenía hambre así que iría a comer fuera -

Hajime? - estaba por dar un paso a fuera cuando la voz de Shun le hicieron voltear -

Ah? Shun- saludo con una inclinación de cabeza -

Dónde vas mi rey - sonrió y por poco y dando saltitos se acercó al de enero -

Saldré - se limitó a responder -

Voy contigo - se adelantó a decir -

Si quieres - se encogió de hombros. Estuvo a punto de decir no, pero luego recordó que Shun era su novio, así que debía tratarlo bien, cierto -

Si, salir contigo es mejor que esa competencia - bufo al recordar que Kai le prohibió participar por miedo a que quemara el edificio -

Como sea - Hajime ni presto mucha atención a lo que dijo el peli blanco. Así con un Shun colgado de su brazo ambos abandonaron el edificio -

***M***

La comida Ko es deliciosa - el rubio solo sonrió al escuchar a sus compañeros -

Lástima que Hajime no la probo - Kensuke rio al ver la mueca casi invisible de Mamoru -

No es justo y yo me había esforzado - Dai rio ante el berrinche del rubio -

Vaya que fue un esfuerzo que pusieras la comida en el microondas -se burló Shiki -

Pero esta rico, vaya que eres bueno calentando la comida en el microondas - animo Rikka -

Solo Rikka es bueno, es una lástima que Hajime no lo probara - expreso el rubio -

Porque estas feliz, Haru? - Kai miro a su novio sonreír muy a pesar de que su comida no fue probada para quien fuera preparada -

Por nada, me hace feliz que a Kai le gustara lo que preparo - sonrió -

Cierto la comida no se debe desperdiciar - Kakeru y Koi, se sirvieron de lo preparado por Aoi - además para nosotros Aoi siempre será el mejor - el rubio solo sonrió ante las palabras de los menores -

El mejor es Yoru - You dejo su plato vacío antes de hablar - Hajime no lo hubiese podido negar -agrego -

Por como comen Soara y los gemelos yo creo que gana Eichi - rio Shu -

Para Shu, todo lo que Eichi haga está bien - Arata lo dijo como si hablara del clima -

Es su esposa después de todo y madre de sus gemelos - Shiki aprovecho la oportunidad para molestarlo -

Lástima que la tuya solo sepa calentar comida al microondas - le sonrió burlón -

Pero es buena en otras cosas - Shiki le sonrió -

Y quien dijo que Eichi, no? - le devolvió la sonrisa -

Oigan que nadie quie saber sobre eso - se quejó Kai, mirando a los menores del grupo que ni caso por estar comiendo -

Chicos? -Hajime había llegado junto a Shun -

Hajime! - Six Gravity se acercó a su líder - feliz cumpleaños!!!- expresaron -

Ah? - para el mayor había sido una día como cualquiera por lo que le extrañó ver todo el lugar decorado para ese día, e incluso vio una estatua suya, seguramente eso era obra de Shun -

No me digas que ni te fijaste? - Haru río al ver la cara de frustración de sus amigos ante la pregunta confirmada de Kai -

Cuando esta Shun no sabe ni como se llama - se burló el rubio -

Haru - advirtió -

Bueno, ya que esta el festejado - Aoi y Yoru, se acercaron con el pastel hordeano por ambos -

Pide un deseo Hajime - Eichi ánimo -

Gracias - sonrió levemente y miró el pastel antes de soplar la velas -

No había salido como lo planearon, pero igual pudieron pasar un buen rato. Muy a pesar de que el festejado no estuviera.


End file.
